Alguien como tú
by Mariu96
Summary: En los mullidos sillones cubiertos en cuero negro y botones de plata, descansaban ocho serpientes, siete de ellas gustosas de estar en su nido, y una apartada de las demás. One-Shoot


Bueno, antes que nada aclararé algunas cosas, en este one-shoot la guerra de Hogwarts no ha tenido lugar aún, por lo cual la generación del trío de oro se encuentra cursando séptimo año, es mi primer fic de algo parecido al romance, no sean duros xD me encantaría que dejaran reviews con sus opiniones y críticas para ayudarme a mejorar!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes y escenarios de su mundo encantado para divertirme.**

**Alguien como tú**

El fuego crepitaba y lanzaba pequeñas chispas dándole algo de calidez y luz a las gélidas mazmorras que en su interior acogía una gran sala común color verde esmeralda, las lámparas de techo solo conseguían acentuar más el color característico de las serpientes, pero más allá de ellas, la oscuridad se adueñaba del terreno, dejando rincones sumidos en las sombras, en los mullidos sillones cubiertos en cuero negro y botones de plata, descansaban ocho serpientes, siete de ellas gustosas de estar en su nido, y una apartada de las demás.

Un chico de cabello rubio platinado posaba su cabeza perezosamente sobre las piernas de una morena que llevaba el cabello corto y oscuro mientras miraba aburrido como el fuego consumía lentamente la leña en el interior de la chimenea, en otro lado, Zabini tenía atrapada entre sus brazos a Daphne Greengrass y a su lado se encontraban Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, todos con una mueca de profunda indiferencia grabada en el rostro. Las palabras brillaban por su ausencia, hacia mucho la conversación había terminado, y ahora se encontraban ahí, con la mirada perdida en la nada, en lo que el silencio imponía su prescencia.

Eran sagaces y astutos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no podían confiar en nadie, no existían los verdaderos amigos en su vida, por lo que no podían permitirse hablar de más, y todo se reducía a eso, silencio.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos al lago? Al menos ahí podremos molestar a alguien si se nos viene en gana- dijo Nott cortando de repente el tenso ambiente que se había formado

Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron como tontos ante la idea, y los demás hicieron un seco cabeceo para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo, de todos modos cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse en ese lugar. Poco a poco se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida, pero una de las muchachas paró y dirigió su mirada hacia una butaca que se encontraba apartada de las demás.

-¿Quieres venir Tory?- preguntó Daphne Greengrass a su hermana menor, la aludida negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su libro y siguió leyendo, Daphne se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir

Hasta ese instante, Draco no se había percatado de la presencia de Astoria, y cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro, sería bastante divertido molestarla un rato.

La chica lo odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, debido a que no toleraba su egocentrismo, y él, simplemente la molestaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, le encantaba que se enfadara.

-Los alcanzo luego- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre, y cuando se aseguró de que sus compañeros se habían ido, comenzó a acercarse lenta y sigilosamente hacia la chica, como un felino que acecha a su presa.

Astoria era una chica menudita y esbelta un año menor a su hermana, su piel era pálida nívea, y el rubio cabello le caía suavemente hasta por debajo de los hombros formando unos hermosos y grandes bucles, sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas, y sus labio color rosa le proporcionaban una tierna apariencia.

-Vaya Greengrass, otra vez con las narices metidas en un libro, siempre he pensado que eras un águila disfrazada de serpiente, Dime ¿Haces esto solo para compensar tu falta de amigos?

-Piérdete Malfoy, no estoy de humor- le respondió la chica con voz áspera

-Pues yo sí, y ¿qué rayos lees esta vez? "_Orgullo y Prejuicio_"- leyó en voz alta el título del libro que le ha arrebatado de las manos- ¿Literatura Muggle? Realmente estás podrida

-¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que lea? No te incumbe, ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos y me dejas en paz? ¡Ah, es cierto!, no tienes amigos, todos están a tu lado solo por miedo, esa es la única manera de que te obedezcan, Crabbe y Goyle por ejemplo, te siguen solo porque no tienen alternativa, es más, ni siquiera te respetan, nadie la hace- concluyó Astoria con la voz cargada de veneno, demostrando en cierto modo los colmillos de serpiente que tenía escondidos

Eso había dolido, a Draco le acababan de herir el orgullo, pero no, no se iba a quedar callado, ¿Quién se creía esa culebra emplumada para insultarlo de esa manera? Eso no se iba a quedar así.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Al menos hay gente a mi lado, en cambio tú, estás sola, siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás, todos saben que eres rara y por eso no se te acercan, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago yo, me das ASCO, no tengo idea de por qué estás en Slytherin, si pareces una vulgar sangre sucia- le espetó

El dolor se vio reflejado en su ojos color esmeralda, realmente le había dolido, y mucho, nadie se fijaba en ella a pesar de que era bonita, todos la consideraban rara, a excepción de su hermana, es más, a sus dieciséis años nadie la había invitado nunca a Hogsmade.

Cuando él vio que la había lastimado profundamente se sintió como el ser más miserable del mundo, no entendía que le sucedía, pero de repente solo quería abrazarla, protegerla y consolarla, ¿Acaso se había ablandado? No señor, la consolaría, pero a su modo.

-¿Sabes?, no eres fea, un día de estos alguien te querrá como nadie y tú le corresponderás como ninguna, pronto ese alguien llegará a tu vida y se convertirá en tu novio

-¿Alguien como tú, Malfoy?- le preguntó con ironía, pues creía que le estaba tomando el pelo

-Tal vez- dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola, le dirigió una significativa mirada y luego salió de la sala común

Tory esperaba muchas respuestas, pero ninguna como esa, sonrío para sus adentros y al pensar en un par de ojos grises, creyó que algo podía nacer entre ellos, y si lo hacía, sería muy fuerte.

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo! Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, perdón por tardar en actualizar mi otro fic, pero me entretuve escribiendo este. **

**Un review es un segundo de su tiempo, y una sonrisa mía! :3**

… **мαяιυ…**


End file.
